


A Bag of Blood, Please

by Love_of_fandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Avengers Family, Blood, Blood Drinking, Empathy, Multi, Peter Parker is a cinnamon roll, Soulmates, Team as Family, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms
Summary: A human empath working at a bloodbank. A vampire coven living upstate who needs a new blood supplier. She’s the destined mate of two guys in the coven. This will go… great?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Mina smiled as she got in her car and started it, looking over at the house next to her own and seeing Peter booking it out the front door.

“Wait!” he called, tugging on the passenger side door and flinging it open. Mina rolled her eyes playfully as he dropped heavily into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

“You know I wasn’t gonna leave without you, right?” she asked, a teasing smirk on her face, and a pink hue overtook the boy’s face.

“Yeah,” he nodded, entirely unconvincing. “Of course,” he made a ‘pfft’ sound and leaned back into his seat, laughing nervously.

“Peter,” Mina sighed, throwing the car into gear and beginning to pull out of the driveway.

“Yeah?”

“Relax,” she laughed, nodding to her phone. “Oh, I forgot to turn on my playlist,” she muttered, glancing at Peter out of the corner of her eye, and he perked up. “Can you just hit play,” he nodded and grabbed her phone from the cup holder which it was resting in.

“Sure thing,” he smiled, not even looking at the screen as he pressed play. A cute whistling tune came on, and he glanced at Mina, his face falling. “Seriously?” he groaned, as Bob Marley’s “Don’t Worry Be Happy” came through the speakers of Mina’s car.

“Yep,” she popped the ‘p’ with a grin. “You need to chill out,” she added, swatting his leg with her hand playfully after she shifted gears. “It’s your first day, and I promise you, it’ll be much more boring than you’re expecting,” she said, and Peter huffed out a heavy breath.

“But what if-” Mina held up a hand.

“Ima stop you right there,” she smirked at him. “I have a ‘what if’ jar at work, and you  _ will _ need to contribute if I hear those words out of your mouth,” she said threateningly, and Peter’s head tilted, reminiscent of a confused puppy.

“ _ What if _ jar?” he asked, and Mina nodded.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed. “It’s like a swear jar, but for “what if’s,” she explained, and Peter sighed.

“That is aimed directly at me,” he grumbled moodily, and Mina shrugged.

“Meh,” was all she said in response.

The rest of the car ride went smoothly, with Mina and Peter throwing joking insults back and forth.

“Okay, so Josh is the tall guy with glasses, Hannah is the tall girl with glasses, Mark is the really flamboyant one, Ken is his boyfriend,” Peter paused in his nervous repetition of Mina’s descriptions of her coworkers.

“Can you not describe Ken more?” Mina shook her head with a smile.

“I’ve never actually met him, he works upstairs,” she said with a shrug, holding the door open for Peter, and he nodded to her as he walked in.

“And you don’t go upstairs?” Mina shook her head.

“Nope,” she said, and Peter shrugged.

“Mina!” all of a sudden a blur of blue ran past him and into Mina’s arms.

“Oh!” Mina gasped as she was knocked back with the force of the hug. “Hey, Bella,” she said, leaning down and wrapping her arm around the small child. Peter looked between her and the kid quizzically, before they heard panting and pounding footsteps approach.

“Bella!” a man came running out into the lobby, scooping the girl up and into his arms. “Sorry,” he said to Mina with a grimace, but she shook her head with a beaming smile.

“No problem,” she shrugged. “No school today?” the man nodded, a deep frown on his face.

“They called at three AM to tell us the building’s plumbing wasn’t working,” he groaned, and Mina smiled. His words had a slight accent, causing his ‘ing’s to sound like ‘ink’s.

“She can stay with me in reception, if you’d like,” she offered, and the man perked up.

“Really?” Mina nodded, and the man looked like he could have cried in relief.

“Thank you!” he said, placing Bella down and wrapping Mina in a hug. As he pulled away, he seemed to notice Peter for the first time.

“Hi,” the boy waved his hand meekly, and the man grinned, pulling Peter in for a short hug.

“You must be Peter!” he greeted, squeezing him before releasing and stepping back. “I’m Piotr,” he introduced himself, and Peter smiled slightly.

“Oh nice,” he said, standing a little taller at the man’s warm welcome. “Name buddies,” Piotr’s brows pinched together, and he leaned forward to peer at Peter.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Peter leaned back. “They sound nothing alike!” he insisted, and Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable.

“Oh yeah!” he stammered. “Totally different, I mean-” before he could continue, Piotr burst out laughing.

“I’m joking, Peter,” he said, patting the younger man on the shoulder, and Mina rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

“I told you to be nice, he’s nervous enough,” she said, and Piotr frowned.

“I am being nice!” he insisted. “See? That loosened him up!” he gestured to Peter, who was stood stock still, a blank expression on his face.

“Uh huh,” Mina nodded, unconvinced, before putting her hands on her hips. “Don’t you have prep work to do?” she asked, and Piotr paled, running from the lobby with an ‘oh shit oh fuck’. Mina, prepared for the profanities, had already covered Bella’s ears. The girl had stood right next to her the whole time, and she looked up at Peter when her father ran out.

“You’re new?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Uh… yeah,” he said, and she grinned.

“Great!” she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him over to the reception desk. “Now, Mina always gives me all the gummies I want, and she lets me play 2048 on her computer, and-” Mina followed them behind the reception desk and cut the girl off.

“And do not believe anything Bella tells you,” she said, patting the girl on the head when she pouted up at her. Peter’s brows raised, looking between them, before nodding at Mina.

“So anything she asks for, go to you?” Mina nodded in confirmation.

“Though I do probably still give her too many gummies,” she shrugged, sitting and throwing her bag under the desk. She pulled out a drawer and rooted around in it for a moment before pulling out a packet of gummies. “Here ya go, kid,” she said, handing Bella the gummies, and the girl grinned, immediately trying to tear open the packet. She whined when it didn’t tear, and she handed it to Peter, who tore it open without a fuss and handed it back to her.

“I like him!” she said around a gummy, and Mina nodded.

“Good,” she beamed, before turning to Peter. “Alright, so how you sign in-” and so she spent the next hour and a half showing Peter how to work everything in reception.

* * *

A bit upstate, in the middle of a dense forest, a compound sat. It stretched on almost further than the naked human eye could see, and housed quite a few… odd… individuals.

“Nathaniel!” a screech was heard, and nobody flinched when a girl, who appeared around 15, appeared in the main living area. An open space with a kitchen and a large living room with many, many couches. Her chest was heaving with anger, and her eyes zeroed in on the young man at the kitchen island. He was reading through a textbook, occasionally taking notes, but completely ignoring her. The girl glowered, approaching him until she stood right behind him, practically breathing down his neck. That is, if she was breathing, she would be.

After a moment, the man sighed, folding the corner of his page and closing his book before turning to the incensed girl.

“Yes, Morgan?” he asked, and the girl let out a low growl from her chest.

“What did you do to Lancelot?” she demanded, and a blonde man sitting on the couch looked up at that.

“Your bear?” he asked, and Morgan rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

“Yes! My bear!” she whipped around, glaring at the blonde man. “Clint!” he startled at the anger in her voice. “Make your son fix Lancelot,” the man rolled his eyes before leaning back on the couch.

“Nathaniel,” he said warningly, and the young man grunted, standing from the stool and stalking off towards the bedrooms.

“Fine,” he muttered. “You guys have no sense of humor,” Morgan rolled her eyes, but followed him to her room. She opened the door and strode over to her bed, picking up a threadbare teddy bear and handing it to Nathaniel.

“Now-”

“Now-” the teddy bear repeated her, its voice at a slightly higher pitch.

“Fix him,”

“Fix him,” Nathaniel rolled his eyes before twisting his hand in a series of gestures. An orange light appeared around the bear briefly before it dissipated. 

“There,” he muttered, thrusting it back into her hands. “Back to normal,” Morgan rolled her eyes and flung the teddy bear on the bed.

“You can leave,” she muttered, eyes flashing red for a moment, and Nathaniel scoffed, but did as she bade him.

“Aren’t you a little old to be messing with a girl’s teddy bear?” Nathaniel jumped, turning to see Wanda and Pietro staring at him with disapproving eyes. Nathaniel scoffed and shook his head.

“I grew up with her,” he muttered. “I’ll prank her however I like, thank you,” he grumbled, striding across the hall and into his own room. Pietro and Wanda exchanged looks before beginning to head to the main living area. Pietro smirked at his twin.

“Race you,” he said, and before Wanda could react he sped off. Wanda groaned and followed after him. To humans, they would both appear to be a blur, but to the other compound occupants, they looked like two normal siblings racing to the kitchen.

“Pietro!” she called after him. “Not fair!” Pietro laughed, throwing his head back and tapping the kitchen counter, marking him the winner.

“Sure it is,” he said, plopping onto a couch, and Wanda shook her head as she reached the counter.

“You’re  _ ability _ is being fast,” she grumbled with a pout, stomping over and falling into the couch next to her brother. “So no, it is not fair,”

“Children,” Tony muttered, flipping his page in his book, and both Pietro and Wanda’s heads snapped over to glare at him.

“We are fifty five years old,” Wanda muttered.

“We’re not children,” Pietro finished for her. Despite their words, they both appeared to be 20 years old. Tony scoffed, smirking teasingly.

“To me, you’re infants,” he said, and Pietro groaned.

“That’s not fair, you’re like,” he looked at Wanda questioningly, and she finished for him, knowing he had forgotten.

“854 years old,” she said, and Tony nodded.

“Yep,” he said plainly, and Clint chuckled.

“Dad!” a young woman came speeding in and jumped on the couch next to Clint, startling him.

“Yeah?” he asked, eyes wide as he recovered from the shock.

“I’m hungry,” she muttered, and Clint exchanged a look with Tony.

“I know, I am too,” he answered. “Buck went out to the blood bank, he’ll be back soon,” he said, and Hannah pouted.

“Why can’t I just go hunt like we always do?” she asked, and Tony shook his head.

“Because there isn’t enough wildlife around here to sustain a coven of 20 vampires,” he answered. “We need to leave the animals be for a while,” Hannah pouted, but nodded, understanding that what Tony said goes.

“I’m gonna go spar with Nat or something,” she muttered, racing off, and Clint cringed calling after her.

“I wouldn’t! Steve and Thor are-” before he could even finish, Hannah was back on the couch.

“I’ll do it later,” she muttered. “After Vision’s cleaned up the mess,” Tony perked up at that.

“What did they destroy this time?” he asked, and Hannah raised her eyebrows at him, as if to ask: seriously?  
“Like, everything?” she said, as if he were dumb, and Tony nodded, rolling his eyes.

“Next time, they’re paying for it,” he muttered, jumping when a voice piped up from an armchair beside him.

“Thor wouldn’t have an issue with that,” Loki said with a shrug, and Tony looked over at him in surprise at his sudden appearance. “We do come from royalty,” he shrugged, as if it were no big deal, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, let me know when you can pay for exercise equipment with gold coins,” he scoffed, and Loki rolled his own eyes this time.

“Like I have said before,” he began, raising a hand to his temple as if to stave off the headache Tony always caused. “Our currency is current,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty short, but explains/reveals a lot

Bucky’s knuckles were white gripping on the steering wheel as he turned onto the street the blood bank was on. He wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to go about this, it’s not like he could just go in and say ‘oh hey, I’m a vampire and I need a bunch of blood for my coven’. Yeah, that’d go over well.

He pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath, preparing himself to go in.

* * *

_ “A blood bank?” Steve had raised his eyebrows when Tony suggested it. “Are you sure?” Tony nodded. _

_ “Yeah, my parent’s coven uses a blood bank,” he had shrugged, as if it were no big deal.  _

_ “And they’re fine with just giving them blood?” Thor had also looked unconvinced, but Tony nodded. _

_ “It’s not like the blood bank doesn’t know that they’re vampires,” he scoffed, and Steve’s eyes narrowed. _

_ “So you’re suggesting we expose ourselves to a blood bank,” he said, and Tony sighed. _

_ “Well when you put it like that…” _

_ “Humans and vampires don’t have the best track record of getting along, Stark!” Steve had growled, and Tony raised his hands in a placating gesture. _

_ “I know that!” he defended. “But there’s a coven kind of nearby that uses this blood bank, too!” he said, and Thor cut in before Steve could start shouting again. _

_ “So we know that it’s safe?” he asked, and Tony nodded. _

_ “T’Challa told me the receptionist knows about vampires,” he explained. “So we’ll be fine,” _

* * *

Bucky walked into the lobby hesitantly, eyes scanning his surroundings for any threats on instinct, but he only saw a couple people behind the reception desk, none of which looked frightening. There was a young woman with pale lavender dyed hair, her dark roots just beginning to poke through, and on her lap was a child of maybe 5 or 6, eating gummies and speaking excitedly to the boy next to them. The boy was young, maybe 18 or 19, and he was smiling and nodding along with the young girl, occasionally turning from her to type something on the computer in front of him.

The woman looked up at Bucky as he approached and smiled brightly.

“Hello,” she greeted. “Are you here to donate, or..?” Bucky shook his head.

“I um…” he trailed off, glancing at the child on her lap, and the woman’s eyes glinted knowingly.

“I see,” she said with a kind smile, heaving the child off of her lap. Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Bella, Peter, I’ll be right back,” she said, and the boy-Peter-nodded.

“Yeah, of course!” he said, and Bella wasted no time in hoisting herself up onto his lap. The woman stood and walked out from behind the desk, motioning with her head down a hallway.

_ Maybe he’s another vampire _ . Bucky heard Peter’s voice in his head, and he grimaced. He really tried not to read people’s minds, but with some humans it felt like they deliberately projected their thoughts. Only Natasha and Nathaniel understood how awkward it was to be able to hear humans’ thoughts. The others all had less intrusive powers, ones that were easier to control.

“Follow me,” she said, and Bucky cleared his throat nervously, trailing her down a hallway and into a small office space. She shut the door and turned to him with a smile. “So how many bags do you need?” she asked, and Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Uh… what?” he just stared at her, and the woman giggled, thrusting her hand out towards him.

“I’m Mina, and there’s another coven kind of close by who I supply,” she explained, and Bucky hesitantly reached out to shake her hand.

“Bucky,” he muttered as he grasped her hand, and his eyes widened when their skin made contact. Mina seemed undisturbed, but Bucky felt a warmth travel up his arm and throughout his body.

_ Mate mate mate mate mate _ . His mind spoke on repeat, and he cleared his throat awkwardly to try to clear his mind.

“We um… haven’t done this kind of thing before,” he said, and Mina smiled.

“That’s alright,” she said. “The coven leader of the Wakanda coven told me that half a bag usually lasts one vampire about a week, if that’s helpful,” she said, and Bucky nodded.

“O-okay,” he stammered, shaking his hand out subtly, trying to dispel the warm feeling that had gone through him.

“So how many bags do you think you’ll need?” she asked again, and Bucky thought for a moment.

“20? That’ll last us a little over 2 weeks probably,” he said, and Mina nodded, motioning for him to take a seat.

“Great, um… stay here and I’ll go grab them, kay?” Bucky nodded, his eyes still wide with shock at how easy this turned out to be, and Mina left the room, closing the door behind her.

Bucky breathed out a sigh as she left, her scent still lingering in the room, and he peered at his hand, flexing his fingers. He hadn’t expected to meet his mate so early, Tony hadn’t met Pepper until he was in his 600s, and Thor had been even less lucky, not meeting Jane until he was well past 1000. So for Bucky to meet his mate at 102, it was almost unheard of to vampires. Clint was the only exception he could think of, having met Laura right after he turned 80.

He pulled out his phone to text Steve, but before he could pull up their messages, Mina was walking back in pulling a cooler behind her. He jumped out of his seat.

“Here ya go!” she said, her hand dropping from the cooler, and she smiled at Bucky. He gave her a hesitant smile in return.

“Thank you,” he muttered, going to reach for the cooler but Mina stopped him.

“Oh!” she gasped. “Um… may I see your phone for a moment?” she asked, and Bucky’s brows furrowed, but he passed her his phone nonetheless. She grabbed it, quickly pulling up his contacts and inputting her number. “There!” she beamed, handing him the phone back, and Bucky’s lips twitched upwards at the sight.

**Mina**

**(The Blood Bank Lady)**

***** *** ******

“Next time you’re coming in, just text me,” she said. “Cuz ya know, I don’t work everyday, and most of the others would  _ freak _ if they knew vampires existed,” she giggled, and Bucky nodded, a small smile still present on his face.

“Thank you,” he said again, and Mina just shrugged.

“No problem.

* * *

“So?” Peter asked excitedly, the moment they were in the car on the way home. Mina hummed in question, putting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

“What?” she asked, and for a moment she thought Peter was going to vibrate out of his seat with how excited he looked.

“Was he a vampire?” he blurted after a moment, and Mina sighed. His excitement was giving her a headache.

“Yes, Peter,” she nodded. “He was a vampire,” Peter grinned.

“From a different coven?” he asked again, and Mina nodded.

“Yeah, he was definitely  _ not _ from the Wakanda coven,” she confirmed. Peter let out a squeal, not that he would admit to it if asked, and leaned closer to Mina.

“Do you know how many are in the coven?” he asked, and Mina shrugged.

“Probably a little less than twenty,” she answered, 

“What was he feeling?” Peter asked, and Mina sighed, rolling her eyes. Ever since Peter had learned about the supernatural around 5 years earlier, he was obsessed with it. At every opportunity, he would ask Mina about what other people were feeling, despite her telling him multiple times that her deliberately using her powers of empathy on someone was an invasion of privacy.

“He was hella anxious,” was all she said in reply, and Peter pouted.

“You can’t give me more than that?” he whined, and Mina shook her head.

“No, I can’t,” she said, her voice firm, before she sighed once more. “You know I try not to use my powers,” she muttered, and Peter sighed as well.

“I know,” he nodded. “I just don’t get it! I mean, if I could just know what people were feeling all the time, life would be so much easier!” he said, and Mina’s shoulders tensed.

“Would it?” she snapped, and Peter jumped at the sudden harshness in her tone. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “It’s just, I don’t just  _ know _ what people are feeling, I  _ feel _ what people are feeling,” she explained, not for the first time. “And sometimes, I don’t know if what I’m feeling is actually me, or if it’s somebody else’s emotions,” Peter frowned, and nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said, and Mina nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief when they pulled into her driveway.

“We’re good,” she said, shutting off the car and heading out. “Is May cooking or am I?” she asked as Peter went to his own door, and he looked back at her with a puzzled face.

“Uh…” he stood there for a moment, before nodding. “I’ll ask,” he ducked inside quickly, and Mina giggled when she heard him shout for his aunt. “AUNT MAY!!!!” the door was closed behind him, but that boy had a pair of lungs. After a moment, Peter poked his head out the door, and Mina stared at him expectantly.

“She ordered pizza,” he said, and Mina grinned.

“Perfect!” she exclaimed, doing a fist pump, before running inside. “I’ll be right over!” she called over her shoulder, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, what?” Steve gasped, standing and walking to be right in front of Bucky, a hesitantly hopeful expression on his face. 

“I met my mate,” he breathed out in reply, a dopey smile on his face. Before he could say any more, Steve had trapped him in a fierce bear hug.

“That’s great!” he cheered, squeezing his best friend as hard as he could, and Bucky groaned.

“Yeah,” he wheezed. “It would be better if you weren’t crushing me, though,” he said, and Steve let him go with a laugh. They both collapsed into the arm chairs in ‘the den’ as the space was dubbed, and Steve leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.

“So?” he asked, shifting excitedly in his seat. “What’s she like?” Bucky shrugged.

“I don’t know that much about her, punk,” he said, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, but what does she look like?” he asked instead, and Bucky’s dopey smile made a return.

“She’s really pretty,” he muttered, thinking back to her brown eyes. It almost looked like they had gold flecks in them, and they fit her rounded face perfectly.

“I need more than that, Buck,” Steve laughed, and Bucky rolled his eyes, projecting an image of Mina to Steve’s mind, and his best friend furrowed his eyebrows.

“She’s…” he trailed off, as if trying to think of the right word, and Bucky leaned forward with a grin.

“Yeah?”

“Short,” Steve said, and Bucky’s face fell. “Which isn’t a bad thing! I just wasn’t expecting it!” Steve rushed to amend his statement, and Bucky looked at him with a quizzical face.

“What were you expecting?” he asked, and Steve leaned back.

“In your mate?” Bucky nodded, humming in confirmation. “Well, I honestly expected her to look more like Nat,” he said, and Bucky’s brows furrowed.

“What?” he was so confused, and Steve shrugged.

“I mean, when you took girls out in the 40’s they were always…” he trailed off again, and Bucky nudged him with his foot, gesturing for him to keep going. “Skinnier?” Steve finally grit out, sounding nervous about Bucky’s reaction. “Taller, too,” Bucky’s face pinched, suddenly defensive about his mate, and Steve once again rushed to explain himself. “Not that there’s a problem with short and chubby!” he blurted out, wincing as soon as the word ‘chubby’ left his lips. Probably not the best way to describe someone… “I just thought you had a type,” Bucky’s face smoothed out, placated by Steve’s explanation, and he shrugged.

“I mean, I suppose I did,” he muttered thoughtfully, before smirking slightly. “But the 50s kind of changed me, as far as that goes,” he said with a chuckle, and Steve looked at him questioningly. “I mean, heavier women started flaunting it,” he shrugged, still chuckling. “And I liked it,” Steve smirked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows in a way reminiscent of a teenager and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut it,”

“I didn’t say anything,” Steve immediately defended, raising his hands in surrender and widening his eyes to appear innocent, and Bucky just sighed.

“Sure, Steve,” he said. “Whatever you say,” 

Both vampires jumped out of their seats when they heard pounding footsteps approaching. They exchanged worried glances and faced the door, preparing for some bad news, but Laura burst into the room with a huge smile on her face.

“Bucky!” she shouted, barreling towards him and giving him a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you!” Bucky stumbled with the force of her running into him, and gently wrapped his arms around her.

“Um… thanks?” he muttered, pulling away, and Laura grinned. “What’s going on?” she couldn’t know about Mina, could she?

“You met your mate!” she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. Bucky’s brows furrowed.

“How did you know?” he asked, and Laura stared at him for a moment, a ‘you seriously don’t know?’ look in her eyes. “Oh,” he muttered, realizing she had probably had a vision of it. “Wait!” he exclaimed, suddenly looking at her with accusing eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Laura shrugged.

“You were already gone when I got the vision,” she said, and Bucky groaned.

“You could’ve texted,” he shot back, crossing his arms and pouting moodily, and Laura rolled her eyes.

“Would you have done anything different?” she accused, and Bucky froze, pondering for a moment.

“I… uh…”

“Exactly,” Laura smirked, knowing she was right. She usually was. “You should talk to Loki, by the way,” she said, and Bucky’s eyebrows pinched together.

“What? Why?” he asked, trying to think of anything he had done recently to piss Loki off.

“She’s his mate, too,” Laura told him, and Bucky’s eyes widened.

“What?!” he gasped, looking from Steve to Laura in shock. Steve’s mouth was gaping open in surprise, and Laura rolled her eyes at them.

“It’s not unheard of for vampires to share mates,” she said, and Bucky nodded defensively.

“I know that!” he snapped, before taking a deep breath. “But… Loki?” he cringed, trying and failing to think of how this could possibly work out. Laura rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Loki,” she confirmed, shooting a glare at Steve before he could say anything undoubtedly damning about the god.

“You called?” Laura jumped, a hand flying to rest above her heart, at the smooth accent that spoke behind her. Bucky and Steve tensed slightly, eyeing Loki. 

“Not exactly,” Bucky muttered, and Loki raised a dark eyebrow expectantly. Bucky heaved out a sigh. “I uh… went to the blood bank today,” he started, and Loki nodded.

“Yes, Thor told me of the plan,”

“And Mina-the receptionist-she shook my hand and uh… apparently she’s my mate?” if blood flow was still a thing in Bucky’s body his cheeks would be a soft pink. “And Laura said that-”

“She’s your mate too!” the seer cut him off excitedly, beaming brightly at Loki, who just blinked in surprise, eyes darting between Bucky and Laura skeptically.

“I have a mate?” he asked, voice quiet and surprisingly vulnerable. Bucky and Laura both nodded. “And she’s also yours?” he pointed to Bucky, who nodded again. “C-can I meet her?” Bucky and Laura exchanged wide eyed looks as the silver-tongued prince stumbled over his words.

* * *

“So how was your first day?” May asked Peter around a slice of pizza. The boy grinned, perking up to say something, but his grin dulled slightly when Mina sent him a look. May didn’t know about the supernatural, and they both had agreed it was safer that she stayed oblivious. He shut his mouth, pondering before opening it again.

“It was good,” Peter shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “ _ But _ I didn’t see babysitting anywhere in the job description,” he shot Mina a small smile, and she rolled her eyes in response.

“I was being nice!” she defended herself with a gasp. “And you had no objections!” Peter shook his head.

“I’m joking!” he rolled his eyes. “Jeez, Mina,” Mina went to say something else, but jumped when her phone buzzed on the table, causing a loud  _ vrrrrrrt _ to sound through the room. She grabbed it and glanced at the screen, brows furrowing when she saw a text message from an unknown number. She quickly opened the message on the screen.

*****-***-******

**18:16**

**Hey, it’s Bucky**

**Apparently we need some more bags so I was hoping I could stop by tomorrow?**

**Sure thing, around what time do you think?**

After typing out and sending her reply, Mina placed her phone down again and smiled at May and Peter, who were both looking at her expectantly from the couch across the coffee table from her.

“What?” she asked, tilting her head, and Peter raised his eyebrows.

“Who was it?” he asked, leaning forward a bit, and Mina rolled her eyes.

“Nosy,” she muttered, to which he stuck out his tongue. There was an awkward moment of silence in which May and Peter continued to stare at Mina and she pointedly avoided their gazes. After a minute she sighed dramatically, slouching back. “Fine, it was Bucky, the guy we met today?” she shot Peter a pointed look, and May gasped.

“You met a guy at work?” she grinned, and Mina sighed.

“Not like that, May,” she argued, but the woman was already gone.

“Was he handsome? Tall? How’d you get his number? Did you ask or did he?” Mina quickly cut May off before she could get too carried away imagining Mina having a lovelife of any sort.

“He gave me his number so that we could talk about work!” she blurted. “The bloodbank is the supplier for his… hospital,” she explained awkwardly, and May raised her eyebrows.

“Uh huh,” she nodded, entirely unconvinced. Mina rolled her eyes, and just then her phone buzzed again, saving her from carrying on with the awkward conversation. She practically dove for her phone and opened the message.

**Bucky**

**18:20**

**Is noon okay?**

**Sure thing, my lunch break starts around 11:45 so just shoot me a text when you get there, I’ll probably be in the staff canteen**

**Thank you**

**Of course!**

“So what did he say?” Peter asked excitedly, hopping over to sit next to her on the loveseat and trying to look over her shoulder. Mina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes again.

“He didn’t get enough blood bags so he’s coming back tomorrow,” she told him, shoving his shoulder so he fell back against the opposite arm of the loveseat. Peter clutched his chest as if mortally wounded and May raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“He must want to see you again, huh?” she said, and Mina narrowed her eyes at the older woman. She meant well, but her keen interest in Mina’s lack of a love life had gotten old years ago.

“Sure, May, that’s definitely it,” Mina said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and May held her hands up in a surrender position, her eyes widening innocently.

“You never know!” she defended, and Mina shook her head, exasperated.

“I am so done,” she muttered, looking pointedly at Peter, who hid a snigger behind his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wee bit short... sorry


End file.
